


The Liberation of the 107th

by coldwinterrose



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Some Humor, Some angst, but a fic about a fictional song, if that makes sense, not a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldwinterrose/pseuds/coldwinterrose
Summary: It was all JARVIS' fault. If he wouldn't have played the song, Tony never would have remembered its existence.Only now he did, and the only logical course of action was to play it as soon as possible for Steve. It was about him after all.(Or, a band wrote a song about Steve's rescue of the 107th, and Steve (and Bucky) listen to it.)





	The Liberation of the 107th

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally silly and probably bordering on crack, but the idea would not leave me alone, so I wrote it so I can just move on with my life and work on the fics I should be writing (specifically my Cap Big Bang fic).
> 
> Hopefully someone else finds this as amusing as I do.
> 
> (Also, I blame Spotify for this.)

It was all JARVIS’ fault. Well, if Tony thought about it for more than five seconds it was more his fault than JARVIS, but at that exact moment, it was all on JARVIS. 

After all, all Tony did was ask JARVIS to surprise him since he was getting tired of listening to the same music over and over. The AI could have picked literally anything, he had access to practically every music catalogue in existence. 

So the fact that he picked that one specific song? Totally on purpose.

In Tony’s defense, when he gave permission for the song to be made, he might not have been totally sober. At the time, it mostly amused the fuck out of him that there would be a song about the Golden Boy Captain America done by a heavy metal band of all things. After signing the papers giving permission he promptly got drunk and forgot all about it.

He didn’t even recognize the song at first, at least not until the chorus started. As the song went on about a brave captain and his heroic rescue, his head shot up so fast from his current project that he nearly gave himself whiplash.

“Jar? What is this song called?”

The workshop went quiet as JARVIS’ voice rang out “It’s called The Liberation of the 107th, performed by the band Sabaton.”

“Holy shit. Play it from the top.”

The song started over, and Tony actually paid attention to what the singer was actually saying. Apparently they made a song about Steve’s daring rescue of the Hydra base in Austria. The rescue that started it all. As the song ended, Tony had the best possible idea.

“Jar, download that song to my phone. I’m going to pay the good captain a little visit.

“Of course, Sir.”

***

Steve was just waking up to get ready for his early morning run when he was startled by a loud knock on the door. Very confused at who would be visiting him so early, he went to answer the door, only to be greeted by a rumpled looking Tony. Steve liked Tony well enough, but the manic smile he had on his face scared Steve, just a little bit.

“Tony? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be okay? Wait, why are you still in your pajamas?”

“Tony, its five in the morning. Have you even slept?”

“Recently?” He shrugged. “But don’t worry about that, there’s a song you _need_ to hear.”

“Did you just come all the way over to Brooklyn at five in the morning, just so I can listen to a song? This couldn’t wait until later in the day?”

“Well, when you put it like that. But trust me, this is worth it, you’re gonna love this.”

Steve had heard Tony’s idea of music, he doubted he would like this one single bit. But, since Tony came all this way, he figured he might as well humor him, so he stepped aside to let Tony into his apartment.

“Whoa, hey, love what you’ve done with the place.”

“Tony.”

“Right. I figured you wouldn't have any bluetooth speakers, so I brought one with me, where should I put this?”

Steve gestured to the coffee table in the living room. Tony made his way over and started tinkering with his phone and the small box he took out of his pocket, then looked up with that same manic smile on his face.

“So, at first you’re gonna hate this, but give it a minute. Trust me, it’ll be worth it.”

“Not inspiring confidence here.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony said as he touched his phone again, and the music started playing.

To say that it wasn’t Steve taste in music was an understatement. It was loud, and sounded exactly like something Tony would have blasting out of the speakers as he worked in his lab or workshop.

Then the singing started. He’d been expecting some unintelligible yelling or some crude lyrics about women or drugs, but the singer seemed to be talking about prisoners of war, and a hero who risked it all to save them.

Steve still didn’t totally get why Tony was so insistent he hear this song though until the chorus, when it all clicked. “Wait, hold on. Is this song about—”

“Yep! It’s about your daring rescue of the 107th. Great, huh?”

Steve didn’t know what to say as he heard the singer go on about how heroic and daring he was in the rescue attempt. He just let the song wash over him and tried to not get lost in the memory of the desperation he felt running from room to room, looking for Bucky and praying he wasn’t too late.

“Steve?”

Steve’s head snapped up. “Huh?” He hadn’t realized the room had gone silent, the song long since finished.

“You got really quiet there, you okay?”

“Oh. Yeah. I’m okay. I didn’t even know there was a song about that.”

Tony laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, I might have approved it on a whim a few years ago.”

“Wait, _you_ approved it? Why would you be able to approve anything?”

“Well, dear old dad made sure to secure the rights to your estate after your supposed death, given your lack of family and all that. After he died, those rights came to me.”

“Please tell me my face doesn’t show up on anything ridiculous.”

“Well….”

“Tony.”

“It doesn’t, it doesn’t! I swear,” Tony said as he held up his hands. “I think that’s the only thing I ever did with the IP. Maybe.”

“ _Tony_.”

“I’ll... I’ll have my lawyers check, how about that.”

“That’s a start.”

“Right. Well… that was all I had to show you. How about I go, and you go back to whatever… running exercise thing you were about to do.”

“Get some sleep, Tony, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony replied as he walked out of the door.

Steve went back to his bedroom, intent on trying to get ready for the day, but he couldn’t stop his mind from getting lost in thought.

The way that song made him sound, he did what he did in Austria for liberty and freedom and all that. None of that was even close to being on Steve’s mind. All he wanted was to save Bucky, and if that hadn’t been possible, to avenge him. Of course saving the other prisoners was also on his mind, but, even to this day, he couldn’t be sure if he would have been motivated to act as rashly as he did if Bucky hadn’t been in the danger he was in.

Any motivation he had to start his day was completely gone, and instead of getting dressed to go for his run, he went back to bed. 

***

Bucky smiled as he spotted Steve walking up the little dirt road that lead to his farm. He hadn’t seen him in two weeks, which was the longest Steve had been away, and he’d missed him more than anything. All he wanted to do was wrap Steve up and never let him go.

“Hey Buck,” Steve called as he waded through the goats who crowded at the front gate to greet him. His goats loved Steve almost as much as he did, and the feeling seemed to be mutual as he bent down to give them little pats as he made his way over.

“Hey you,” Bucky said back as brought Steve in for a very long overdue kiss. “Long time, no see.”

Steve shrugged. “Sorry, the mission ran a little long. I would have called but….”

“Yeah, I know, it wasn’t safe.”

Steve nodded, and went in for another kiss as an apology. 

They separated after a few minutes, the goats having moved to surround the both of them, which made it difficult to keep going, so instead Bucky showed Steve inside.

“I have food ready, as soon as you get out of that dirty uniform.”

“I thought you liked my dirty uniform.”

“No, I like the uniform when _I_ make it dirty. Otherwise, I just want to toss it into the nearest source of water and scrub the hell out of it.”

“Ha, ha. Less talking and more food, I’m starving.”

“For that I should make you get your own food.”

“But, you do it so much better.”

“I have one arm Steve.”

“So?”

“So, it really should be the other way around, you should be getting everything for me.”

“Like you’d let me.”

“Point,” Bucky said as he placed the plate on the table and went back for his own food.

“So, how was it?” Bucky asked after he sat down and they started eating.

Steve shrugged. “Not bad. Long and boring, but not bad. It only ran long due to some rough weather. We were all safe though.”

“Good, I’m glad.”

“I was reminded of something though. Did you know there’s a song about us?”

“Wait, what? A song? About what exactly?”

“About when I rescued you from Zola’s lab.”

“Someone wrote a song about _that_? Why?!”

Steve shrugged. “It’s apparently what this band does, they write songs about battles and war and things.”

“And they wrote about that, huh? They must have been desperate for things to make songs out of.”

Steve shrugged. “Wanna hear it?”

“Hell yeah. I think I _need_ to hear this.”

“It’s a little loud though, just to warn you,” Steve said as he went to grab his phone from the pocket of his tac gear pants. Once he sat down he pulled up the music app, tapped a few times, and looked up. “You sure you really want to hear this?”

“Just play the damn song, Steve.”

Steve smiled as he pressed play.

Steve wasn’t wrong, it was loud, but it had a rhythm and melody he could appreciate. Then the lyrics started, and it took all Bucky had not to laugh. The way they made it sound, Steve was some military genius who planned the whole thing, and went in guns blazing. Granted, Bucky’s memory was still a bit spotty, but that was not the way he remembered it at all.

As the final chords faded away, the laughter finally broke through. “Oh my _god_ , Steve, that was the most hilarious thing I’ve heard in a long time.”

Steve burst out laughing, “I _know_ , right?!”

Steve’s laugher fed Bucky’s, and soon enough they both ended up in a pile on the floor, laughing so hard they were unable to catch their breath for a good five minutes or so.

Eventually, they sobered up. Bucky was able to catch his breath first and sat up. “Thank you, Steve, that’s the best laugh I’ve had in the longest time.”

Steve, who was still flat on the floor, opened his eyes and smiled. “I’m glad.”

“How did you even find out about that song? I know you’re not the type to google yourself.”

Steve made a face. “God no. No, Tony actually showed it to me. He showed up at my apartment, on no sleep, early enough that I was just starting to wake up, and pretty much made me listen to it. And this was maybe a month or two after the ice, so I didn’t exactly find it too funny at first.”

“But you did, eventually?”

Steve huffed another laugh. “Oh yeah. It took me a couple days, but the absurdity of it all hit me, and I listened to it again. Had pretty much the same reaction as you.”

Bucky smiled and leaned down to lay a gentle peck on his lips. “I’m glad. I don’t like the idea of you being sad.”

Steve pressed another kiss back. “Not so sad now. But, I could be a little bit happier,” he said as tugged on Bucky to lay on top of him.

“Well, let’s see what we can do about that.” Bucky smiled as he leaned in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Sabaton is, in fact, a real band, and they do write songs based around famous battles and wars. One song that actually sort of relates to this, and I would recommend giving a listen to if you like non scream-y heavy metal, is their song Primo Victoria, which is about D-Day. That song was possibly the biggest inspiration for this whole thing.


End file.
